Luigi
Luigi is the younger overshadowed Mario brother, and is the boyfriend of Princess Daisy, he wears his tradition green shirt and a dark blue overalls. Luigi tends to be in Mario's shadow a lot of the time and also tends to be scared easily or harder. He stars in several games, such as the Hollywood game Paper Luigi and the real one Super Paper Luigi. In Super Paper Bros. he goes undercover as Mr. L in order to save the world. Game Appearances Animal Crossing: Hotel Life Since the game comes out during The Year of Luigi, he makes a cameo on the loading screen. You can also buy the Luigi Jr. outfit and the Mario Jr. outfit at Mable Sisters. Super Smash Bros. World Tour He makes a fighting appearance. He has a special power for death challenge. Paper Mario Instrumental Luigi is kidnapped by Bowser in the prologue. He escapes Bowser's Airship and lands in Cocoa Jungle. He becomes playable on chapter 5. His moves can be switched around with the use of badges. He has the same default moves as Mario. D.I.Y Race With DK He's a hidden character in Donkey Kong Kart D.I.Y. Football Star! Luigi has been set to appear in Mario and Sonic at the Super Bowl as a playable character. Revival of Bella Darkness! Luigi is with Mario most of the time, and one time, he was with Trinket. Super Luigi 64 Luigi stars in the sequel to'' Super Mario 64''. He must rescue Daisy from the evil King Boo. Pikachu's Final Destiny Luigi appears in Pikachu's Final Destiny where he explores the Tropical Rain forest. One cutscene shows him hiding in a dark shelter with some characters, to avoid Mewtwo's evil stars. Pikachu's Final Destiny 2 Mario and Luigi will both appear in Pikachu's Final Destiny 2 as allies to Pikachu and company. RenarioExtreme series Luigi appears in the Renan! Chinese anime. He is one of the helpers of Renan in his adventures. Super Paper Bros. During the events of Super Paper Bros. Luigi's love Princess Daisy is captured and imprisoned. He recruited a young Goomba named Gaz to help him. The two traveled to Mushroom Kingdom to contact Mario. Luigi has had his share of fights in Super Paper Bros. In the end Daisy and Luigi and reunited. Paper Luigi Is the Hollywood remake of Super Paper Luigi. Super Paper Luigi {C}Super Paper Luigi is the true story of Luigi's quest to save the world and recreate the Marvelous Compass. Part of this game appears in Super Princess Peach Wii. In Super Paper Luigi, Luigi is heroic and brave but in Super Princess Peach Wii, he goes back to his cowardly, clumsy self. To Stop a Dark Tide Luigi again appears in Super Mario:Dark Tide, he either goes with Mario or a team of his own. When on his own Luigi's final boss is Mr. L. Back in Time Luigi is the main character Super Luigi:Back in Time. Luigi must go back in time to save Mario and stop Bowser from killing Mario. Optional Adventure Luigi is also an optional playable character in Paper Bleck. He can just join after Chapter 7 and he can join in Pianta Beach. Unite! Luigi appeared as the second playable character in Nintendo RPG. Saga Bro Luigi is confirmed to be a starter playable character in Super Mario Legends: Saga of Evil. He will go with Mario to Peach's castle in the beginning of the game. Attacks for Super Luigi:Back in Time Jump Jumps on an enemy. * 0 FP * initial Multi-Jump bounces on an enemy multiple times * 0 FP * initial Poltergust Blows away an enemy if successful. * 2 FP * Super Rank Thunder Clap slaps his hands together making a gigantic shock wave. * 3 FP * Ultra Rank Smash Tactics In Smash Tactics, Luigi appears only in the story mode and is of the Plumber class; and therefore has the same attacks as Mario. Mario Guitar World In Mario Guitar World Luigi is the 1st Boss in Story Mode on Amateur if beaten you unlock the character Luigi as well as other features Stuck in the Bright Star Kingdom During the events of Luigi's Quest, Luigi gets washed up into the Bright Star Kingdom while plumbing, He gets help from Fillip and other Pharies he meets. He even gets new transformations; Fish Luigi, Bird Luigi, and Tree Luigi. Crisis In Neverworld The First Luigi gets tired of playing second fiddle. He leaves Mario's faction and makes his own. But The Neverworlder, ever playing games with mortals, fuses him with King Boo and Dimentio to create The Pied Piper. Later, The Freakmeister lures him into a showdown with PIKA, a merged Mario/Bowser/Pikachu creature. He is badly wounded. The Freakmeister then appears, laughing maniacally. It is unknown if he survives through Neverworld The Second Mr. L Returns In Paper Koops Luigi gets kidnapped by The Elite Force along with Mario, Peach, and Bowser. The Elite Force forces him to turn into Mr. L. Koops must save them. Super Mario Destiny In Super Mario Destiny, Luigi gets transported into the future along with Mario and Peach. At first he is reluctant of joining Mario in his quest of finding the Rainbow Spheres, but saves Mario when he is captured by Hammer Bros., and helps him after that. He has a higher jump and speed, but is harder to control. NRL Captain Luigi is the captain of the Luigi Sidekicks team on the Wii multiplayer sport game Mario Rugby League. His team is very balanced in skills and he has the ability to shoot thunder for long distance tackling. A step back in time Luigi will appear as a playable character in the WiiWare download Super Smash SNES. His special moves are to throw a hammer, hop higher (in Kuribo's shoe) and turn into a statue. Lost in The Dark Luigi is the main protagonist of the Wii game Luigi's Mansion: Lost in The Dark. In the game, King Boo has created a new mansion. His minions have captured Mario (again), and Luigi must save him (again).Not much else is known about the game at the moment. Daisy in need of rescue, again In Luigi & Waluigi, Luigi, along with Waluigi, must rescue Daisy from Rui. Throughout the adventure, Luigi gains the ability to teleport and Waluigi learns to glide. Singalong Superstar! Luigi appeared as one of the selectable avatars in every game in the Mario Singalong! Series. He was in Mario Singalong Superstar!, Mario Singalong Country! (in full country attire), Mario Singalong Boys vs Girls! in Mario Singalong Disney! where he struck up a good friendship with Goofy. In Mario Singalong Rocks! he was one of the two playable characters in Story Mode having to assist his brother to rescue Princess Peach and Princess Daisy from Bowser. He returns in Mario Singalong Down Under! and Mario Singalong Legends! as an avatar. Super Princess Peach: Mushroom Kingdom's Drought In Super Princess Peach: Mushroom Kingdom's Drought, Luigi is found in World 4 - Luigi's Haunted Mansion. He is a playable character and you can switch between him and Peach. While using Peach, Luigi will help with his hammer attack only, so that CPU doesn't use up the flashlight batteries when you are already scaring the boos away yourself. Luigi fights alongside Peach for most of the game. Luigi, Peach and Perry (Peach's talking Parasol) are the three main characters of the game. Luigi has an anti-boo flashlight and also a hammer. This is one of the few Mario games that Luigi andPeach together are playable characters. ''Mario & Kirby Baseball Luigi appears as Mario's subcaptain. He has fair pitching, but only average batting and speed. His team name in Exhibition mode is the Luigi Mansioneers. Kingdom Hearts series Luigi appears as an ally of Link and May (from Pokémon) to battle the Heartless in Kingdom Hearts: A New Beginning. He is also the general ally of the Mushroom Kingdom world (Mario plays a King Mickey-type role) and fights with his wrench. There is also a cheat code that allows you to play as his Pied Piper ego. He isn't much of a good fighter, but he has great defensive power, and can hold a lot of items. He only meets up with Sora and Donald and Goofy occasionally in the "original" worlds, and team up at the final world to defeat Ansem. Super Mario Rocket Baseball Luigi appears in Super Mario Rocket Baseball. He is a captain and a starter character. Super Luigi Wii When Daisy and Mario are kidnapped by Dry Bowser luigi is the only one to save them he must overcome all fears to save them. He is joined by Yoshi in some worlds. *World1 Kingdom World *World 2 Waterfall Cavern *World 3 Toxic waste *World 4 Boo Haunting *world 5 Jungle Madness *World 6 Rainbow Heavens *World 7 High Skies Gallery ''For more pictures, see Fantendo's Image Gallery. File:Luigi_Jump.jpg|New Super Mario Bros. LuigiNvF3D.png|Nintendo vs. Fantendo File:LUIGI!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg|Dance Dance Revolution Wii: Mario Mix File:215px-LuigipartyDS.png|Mario Party (series) File:LuigiT.png|Mario Tennis (series) File:Weegeeslugger.png|Mario Baseball (series) File:HockeyLuigi.png|Super Mario MHL File:Luigi Melee.jpg|smash luigi File:Hidden03Luigi.jpg|Super Smash Bros. (series) File:PiedPiper.jpg|Neverworld The First File:Luigi - Super Mario 64 DS.png|Super Mario 64 Wii File:Luigi.png|Super Mario Adventures Luigii.png File:NSMBWii_Luigi.png|New Super Mario Bros.: Superstar Adventure Luigi SLB.PNG|''New Super Luigi Bros. Wii'' LuigiKartVR.png|Mario Kart VR LuigiSMSJ.png|''Super Mario Star Journey'' LuigiMarioPartyDS.png|Luigi posing File:220px-Propellerluigi.png|Propeller Luigi carrying Mario Mario kart wii luigi.jpg|Luigi in the Mario Kart (series) Luigi Mansion 2.png|Luigi with his new Poltergust 5000 in Luigi's Mansion 2 luigii.jpg|''Luigi'' as he appears in Super Mario Dodgeball!! File:Luigi Mario Basketball Mushroom Tourney.png|Mario Basketball: Mushroom Tourney LuigiMushroomWar.png|Luigi as he appears in Super Mario: War for the Mushroom Kingdom (Version 2) !al_091001_1540-bin-out.jpg|Shadow Luigi tok(13).jpg|Baby Luigi on thunder the yoshi Luigi with torch (SPP).png|Luigi with his Anti-Boo Flashlight in Super Princess Peach: Mushroom Kingdom's Drought 8_bit_luigi_by_raivcesleinadnayr-d3capc5.png.jpeg|8 bit luigi. SM3DL2 Luigi.png|Luigi in Super Mario 3D Land II: Bowser's Ultimate Revenge WEEGEE1.png|Luigi as seen in Nintendo Dodge-BRAWL LM2-Luigi.png|Luigi by gamerman77 from DeviantART Luigi smash bros warfare.png|Super Smash Bros. Warfare Mario luigi smash bros.png|Luigi Mario in Super Smash Bros. Warfare SM3DL Luigi.png|Luigi in Super Mario 3D Land II: Bowser's Ultimate Revenge MKPC Luigi Bumble V.png|Luigi with his Bumble V Kart in Mario Kart: Pro Circuit Luigi 42.png Luigi_MP9.png|Mario Party 9 Raccoon Luigi SM3DW.png|Raccoon Luigi classic_render_luigi.png|Luigi in Super Smash Bros. Brawl Luigi-1.png|Super Paper Mario Luigi in mario party 10.PNG|Luigi in mario party 10 Luigi_Melee.png|Luigi as he appears in Super Smash Bros. Melee. LuigiMarioParty7-1.png|Luigi artwork from Mario Party 7. Luigi_2.0.png|Luigi in Mario Kart Wii 2.0 Mr__L_Smash_Bros_Brawl_style_by_LeTourbillonEnchanT.jpg|Brawl Mr. L Luigi with Coins.png|''New Super Mario Bros. 2'' File:Raccoon Luigi NSMBW.png|Fox Luigi silver winged luigi.png LuigiNSMBAS.png|New Super Mario Bros. All Stars luigi catch.png File:NSMBULuigi.png 361px-NSMBULuigi.png artworl6 (1).jpg artworktoadeluigi.jpg Luigirr.png Luigi-BoardWin-MP9.png SuperBlooper-Luigi.png File:Luigi_and_Yoshi_Artwork_-_New_Super_Luigi_U.png|''New Super Luigi U'' Luigi-M&LDT.png|Luigi in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team LuigiYawning-M&LDT.png|''Mario & Luigi: Dream Team'' Mario&LuigiJumping.png LuigiMK8.png|Luigi from (canon) Mario Kart 8 Luigi Kart11.png Luigi Kart.png LuigiKartSpecialPowers.png|Mario Kart:Special Powers Category:Allies Category:Characters Category:Super Mario:Dark Tide Category:Super Paper Bros. Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Hostages Category:Super Mario Fate Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Clash Playable Characters Category:Nintendo Civil War Category:Super Smash Bros. Showdown Characters Category:Characters in Mushroom Kingdom Hearts Category:Characters in Super Smash Bros. Zero Category:Super Mario Rocket Baseball Category:Super Smash Bros. War Characters Category:Mario Forever Series Category:Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:New Super Mario Bros. Mushroom Tour Category:Clyde D.I.Y. Category:Fantendo Baseball League Category:RenarioExtreme series Category:Super Bowser Bros. Category:Males Category:Mario Kart: Turbo Circuit Category:Parents Category:Mario Kart VR Category:Rescue Team Category:Thundernauts Category:Super Smash Bros. (TV series) Category:Mario Series Category:Characters in Mario & Nintendo All-Stars Racing 2 Category:Luigi Category:Mario Characters Category:Super Luigi Sunshine 2 Category:Super Luigi Bros. Category:Super Luigi Land Category:Mario Category:Nintendo Heroes Category:Villains Category:Super Sam Squad Series. Category:Mario Heroes Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Video Game Stars Category:Super Smash Bros. Havoc Category:Super Smash Bros. World Dominations Category:Luigi's Mansion 2 Category:Mario and Luigi:Paper Combine Category:Super Mario Dodgeball!! Category:Super Mario Exploit Category:Super Mario 3D World Category:Mario Kart Double Dash!! 3DS Category:Mario Basketball: Mushroom Tourney Category:Mario Kart Turbo Race Category:Mario Baseball: Grand Slam Category:Content of Super Smash Bros. Maximum! Category:Luigi Games Category:Mario & Luigi Games Category:Super Mario Adventures: The Series Games Category:Mario Kart S Category:Mogwai SSB Playable Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Fantendo Football League Category:Playable Characters in Super Smash Bros. Channel Category:Default Characters Category:Playable Characters in Mario Party All-Stars Category:Mario Baseball Legends Category:Super Smash Bros.: A New World Category:Luigis Category:Mario Kart 9 Category:Super Mario World 3D Category:Mario Kart Machinima Category:New Super Mario Bros.: Clash of the Koopas Category:Mario Kart: Radical Dash Category:Characters in Super Mario Silver Spurs Category:Articles that have been worked on forever Category:Nintendo Smash Kart Category:Mario Basketball Mushroom Tourney All-Around characters Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:Super Mario EX Category:Mario Kart: Off Road Adventure Category:PMTSoT characters Category:Paper Mario: The Shards of Time